This Kiss
by willynilly23
Summary: Another of my "what if the cameras kept rolling at the end of 3X16" stories.


This kiss which started so sweetly and tentatively turned hot fast. Annie's hands made their way into Auggie's hair and pulled him even closer, tilting his head so she could deepen the kiss and she both heard and felt Auggie moan. That little moan broke her and her legs gave out a little. It was fine as Auggie's arms were holding her up any way, but he noticed with a grin that he was pretty much keeping her upright.

Air become a vicious necessity and Annie tore her mouth from his, panting.

"Wow," she managed between refilling her lungs with air and getting her legs to hold her again.

"Yeah, well, that happened," Auggie smiled and shook his head. His knee hit the side of the bed and Annie smiled when he sat down showing his own shakiness.

"I was really planning on talking, honest," he held up a hand as if pledging an oath in court and she laughed.

"I know, if the intention of your visit was just to feel me up I bet we would have had this 'talk' a long time ago," she sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If my intention was just to feel you up I would have managed under the guise of mistaking your chest for a filing cabinet or something," he threaded his fingers through hers and she remembered every time they had done that: while sitting on the bumper of the Corvette, after their fight in Barcelona and she squeezed his hand.

"Come on that was a little funny," he poked her.

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"What's on your mind?"

She laughed out loud at that.

"Oh not much, my best friend just kissed me, but other than that not much."

"Yeah, about that…."

"Hey, you cannot 'unkiss' me so watch where you go with that next sentence."

"I am not sure how you 'unkiss' but if it were even remotely possible, it's the last thing I want. I was just going to ask if I could do it again."

"Oh, you're going to ask this time," she chuckled.

"Miss Annie Walker, could I kiss you?" he said in a vaguely Southern accent that made no sense, but was still charming.

"Why yes, you may," she batted her eyes even though he couldn't see them.

This kiss was as silly and playful as the lead up to it. Annie's fingers skittered up Auggie's arm to play with the collar of his shirt, ticking the spot where his hair brushed his neck and causing him to laugh into the kiss. They got him out of his suit coat while trying to keep their lips fused and wound up a tangle of arms, Auggie trapped within the fabric. Finally he was free and Annie ran her hands along the heated fabric of his shirt. Suddenly she pulled away.

"This is really happening, right?" she asked in awe.

"Really happening Walker," he grinned and gently pinched the soft skin on the back of her arm.

"Oh my god," she sighed and fell back against the bed, trying to corral the flood of feelings.

Auggie reached for where she had been a second ago.

"Where'd you go?" he smirked.

"Down here," she reached for his hand and pulled him down beside her on the bed.

For a second neither said anything and Annie just stared at him, unfair as it was since he didn't get to do the same, but she allowed herself the indulgence. She stared at the face of a man she had known and loved for so long, now lying beside her on her bed. She tugged at the arm he had placed gently on her side so he rolled towards her, over her, on top of her.

This kiss was so warm and so deep she felt it all over, her muscles retracted and her toes curled and Auggie must be able to tell her reaction as part of his body was touching nearly every part of her body. He didn't comment though, just drew out the kiss, changing angles and sliding his body subtly against hers. The cell phone ring took a moment to register and then Annie realized it was hers. Auggie pulled back mumbling a curse about their profession.

Annie grabbed the phone, it was Danielle. Annie looked at the sweet picture of her sister on the face of her phone and the lust-filled face of her best friend stretched out on her bed, propped up on his elbows in a slightly rumpled dress shirt. Guiltily she tossed the phone on the table.

"I'll call her back, make sure I call her back," she instructed Auggie as she crawled the length of his body and pushed him flat down on his back.

Instantly his arms were securely around her and this kiss was all about possession. Each of them had given themselves to others this year, allowed their hearts and bodies to stray from one another. This kiss was a silent promise that that was never going to happen again. Auggie's hands slid under her soft shirt and found softer skin. His fingers dug into her and held her tightly to him, but she needed to separate enough to start removing his tie.

"We're really doing this right?" she asked again, "This isn't a dream?"

"Why Miss Walker, you've dreamt about me?" he smiled broadly and flipped them over, helping her get the tie off before she strangled him with it.

"Uh huh," she nodded and he knew she nodded because even that slight movement caused delightful friction between their bodies.

He filed away that little tidbit for investigation later and leaned in. This kiss was all about sex, the kind of wet plundering kiss that leaves no room for interpretation.

"Wow," Annie sighed as she rested her head against Auggie's chest and felt his heart racing there.

"Definitely not a dream, huh?" he laughed and ran his fingers so gently over her damp skin.

She laughed and slid herself up just enough to capture his lips. This kiss, this was love: the love of friends and coworkers who hold one another's lives in their hands, the love of two people so perfectly suited to one another, so in tune to each other. It was a kiss that was both soft and strong. And as if he could read Annie's thoughts, Auggie ended the kiss and leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Annie."

The end


End file.
